Blood stained Lips
by Aeryth
Summary: Roanapur, the City of Sin. Having lost all other purpose, Beyond Birthday comes here and starts flirting with potential death, who happily welcomes it. Rated M for some degree of madness, violence, gore and sex.


First, diclaimer: I don't own the universe, the characters, nothing. All rigts to their respective owners.

Also, thank you for checking this out :) I'm not going to uphold you here, enjoy reading ^.^

* * *

**Lethal Game**

Roanapur at night. Beyond Birthday couldn't ask for a better final refuge, now that he'd been stripped of his battle with L, due to Ls untimely death. That battle had been his every purpose, now with it gone he went to Roanapur, the City of Sins, the crime capital of the world, the final stop on the way to Hell... everything loved and hated has many names. What better place for a lost, hopelessly criminal man such as himself. This was the perfect place to indulge.

The sudden noise of a chainsaw, running footsteps, a restrained growl brought BB instantly out of his thoughts, he jumped forward, ducking, landing on all fours, felt the chainsaw rip at the fabric of his shirt where he'd been an eyes blink ago.

He could hear her chasing him, as he ran on four legs, her footsteps, the chainsaw right behind him, she was prepared to swing it again. He had to gain more speed, outrun her so he could turn around, get a chance to fight back. He was forced to slow, to turn, so as not to hit the wall, he heard her swing the chainsaw, hit the concrete. This was the chance! Turn around!

BB flipped around, got on his feet, jumped backwards, out of the reach of the chainsaw she had already swung at his chest. There she was. Frederica Sawyer, the Cleaner, his pursuer, his huntress and prey. BBs face split in an excited, near-mad smile. There she was! The game was on!

That small precious smile on her face, she faced him, holding still for a moment, they both took in the other. Then one, two steps closer, a quick swing she had never expected to strike. It didn't, BB dodged under, she changed the direction, swung downwards at him, he dodged sideways, one step closer, maybe this time the chainsaw would strike, slice, spill his blood.

Not this time. Backwards, crawling, the leaping out of reach, he was grinning all this time, now his blade ready in his right, his favourite hand. Sawyer had tasted that blade before, BB had marked Sawyer before.

"Swing again, get me!" Ecstatic shouts, as BB ran sideways around her, looking for an opening, changing direction. Sawyer always faced him, the chainsaw in front of her, her protection and weapon in their deadly game. "Make me bleed!"

BB changed direction again. Sawyer took the chance, three steps, another swing that never hit, one step too many, BB was under her chainsaw, reached up, got her arm, dragged her around, using her movement, the chainsaws weight against her, he made her swing around once, tore the chainsaw from her hands, ripped it out of her strong grip. He had her arm, his blade, she was defenceless. Trapped in his grasp.

BB stood up, taller that normally so he looked down on her, put the blade tip against the scar on her neck. There they stood alone, still grinning, still smiling.

BBs free hand, which had held Sawyer in a tight grip around her back, crept up to her neck, he played with her hairs there on the back of her head. "Miss me?" he gently hissed, she could feel his fingers slightly shivering from the adrenaline. She felt the exact same. The blade fell to the ground, Sawyer didn't get another moments glance of the blood red eyes, before his lips were on hers, she welcomed them, kissing him hard, demanding.

BBs now free hand wrapped around her back, while Sawyer put her arms around him, both of them clenching each other tightly, kissing with a hunger they never felt with any other, pressing their bodies together, feeling each other.

Game over.

Time to indulge.

Alleys had proven fine places for them to finish their indulgences several times. Not this time, not tonight. BBs nearby hiding place, an empty, forgotten container would do. Inside BB had a mattress and a few other practical things. The inside had been painted with blood and jam. In a hurry they picked up their things, went inside, and put them aside, eager for the soon to come pleasure of the others sexual attention.

Sawyer let BB push her onto the mattress, placed himself on top of her, pressing himself against her again, she clenched him to her, wanting him closer, they kissed the entire time. BB changed the parts of himself he pressed against her, allowing them to feel each other better, chests pressed hard against one another, breathing became almost difficult, ribs feeling the others ribs, the belly, hips knees. BB moved in waves like that, never satisfied that he couldn't press his entire body equally hard against Sawyer however much he tried, he kept wanting to feel her more, missed the part of her body he left to push against another.

How Sawyer enjoyed every moment, savoured it. Her tongue slipped around BBs, their lips in constant movement, she sucked his tongue into her mouth, swallowed. BB pulled back, needing breath, they were still less than an inch from each other, Sawyer stuck out her tongue, BB did the same, Sawyer looked deeply into the those blood coloured eyes while their tongues played, their bodies rubbed against each other, this was getting almost too much.

Sawyer slipped her hands under BBs shirt, felt his warm, scarred chest, BB left her mouth, took his mouth to her neck, bit her. She moaned, clenched his shoulders for as long as the bite lasted, unable to lie still at all, her knee rubbed against the side of BBs leg. He let go of her neck, his shirt went to the floor.

Sawyer got a few seconds to take in the view of heavily scarred body, painted with old burns, before he was on her neck again, giving her love bites, licking the bite marks he left. Sawyers hands was on his chest feeling, caressing the scars, the unhurt skin, his nipples, which she squeezed. BB made a short sound, and bit her again, biting harder this time, receiving the same ecstatic reaction from before, together with near-voiceless moans.

When he let go, she pushed him, he moved around, pulling Sawyer with him, now she was on top, straddling him. It felt simply great to have her sitting there on his erection, but it would be torturous if he didn't soon get a chance to get it out of his pants. Sawyer had a smile on her face. Precious smile. She bent down, still straddling him, she kissed and licked BBs neck, his shoulders, his chest, the countless scars, she slowly worked her way down, while BB fully enjoyed her posture, feeling Sawyers rear with one hand, sometimes running a finger over her vaginal area, causing her to twitch, even gasp on occasion. With other hand, he played with one of her breasts under the gothic dress he had loosened.

Sawyer moved out of BBs reach as she reached with bellybutton, very soon going further down to just above his groin. Time to take it out. She didn't stop to admire his erection, put one hand onto it, holding it, rubbing a little while licking it. BB made small sounds, enjoying every moment of the wonderful sensation as Sawyers tongue slid up his erection, her cool hand playing with it.

Within the indulgence BB still had the mind the pick out a condom from his pocket. He always did. Sawyer always hated the moment he had to put on the condom. Not only did it break the heat of the moment, also most Roanapurs population didn't bother with condoms anyway. She supposed she should be glad he was considerate enough. To BB it was more protection for him than for her. Who knew what blood diseases anyone else she had been with could have been carrying.

That interruption over, BB sat up, kissed her deeply, while pulling her panties down, then felt her wet area with one of his long thin finders, rubbing it for a while. Sawyer, in return, kissed BB back, let him feel her hand strokes again for a bit. Enough foreplay. They positioned themselves.

Sawyer slid down onto BB, taking in the whole penis, and started the moving, let the pleasure it created in her control her, her movements, her sounds. She didn't have the voice to be loud anyway. This wouldn't last long, BB always had to take control at some point, she would enjoy as much as she could. BB moved under her, followed her movements. The longer they did it, the better it felt, the more they fell out of sync.

Eventually BB grabbed Sawyers neck and jaw, pulling her upwards, she followed up, got off him. He turned her around, so he held her head and chest in place against the mattress, moved behind her, entered her. He leaned over her, licked up her spine, began thrusting again. She felt his head close to her shoulder, she could feel every breath pass her ear, felt him moving in and out of her in long hard thrusts. Each thrust made him let out a sharp breath, each caused her to make her wheezing moans.

Until he finished, he finished, she knew he did, he never made any real sound until then. As his less-than-loud sounds echoed away in the container, he pulled away from her, she laid down onto the mattress, covered herself in a thick blanket. It was suddenly cold. For a little while they caught their breath.

BB was the first one to move, he handed Sawyer her Ultravoice, which had been put onto the floor so it wouldn't break. BB had broken her Ultravoice once, he didn't want to do it again. Seeing her in such a state was plain tragic, not to mention it humiliated him as well if she was weak. He did not want to be so attracted to a weak person.

"Do you have anything to eat?" The voice machine spoke for her.

"Only cold canned food and jam. I'll treat you to any of the night open dining places you want, if you don't want that." BB put his clothes back in place.

"The nearby Chinese fast food on the main road will be fine." Sawyer too put her clothes back in place. The two of them saw to that they each looked presentable before Sawyer picked up her belongings and they both left for a midnight meal. While eating, small talk came up, how was business, anything of note happened since last time, simple things.

Neither had ever asked the other if they had liked the sex. They seldomly shared any form of deep conversation. They kept that distance to each other. The mystery as well as the danger was part of the attraction, part of the game. When they played like this they often times didn't even exchange 100 words.

They parted ways after the meal with less than a goodbye. BB decided for a walk around Roanapur, find some people to map into his mind as future potential victims. What a night. What a game, lethal if they weren't careful. Mostly for BB, though, unlike his blade Sawyer had a chainsaw, if she struck he'd be dead. If he slit her throat, she might survive like she had done before. Even her simple clothes could protect her from his blade.

That was how their game balanced out, BB had the advantages of speed, agility, crawling and stealth, Sawyer had range, even strength. BB couldn't swing her chainsaw around nearly as well as she. Sawyer also had the advantage of being stationary, she just had to stand and wait for BB or approach him one step at a time.

The goal was to mark the other, cut the others skin. Sawyer had yet to succeed.

Sawyer picked up the glass shard BB had left, taking a look at it. It was fresh, the jam even still sticky. It was another little part of their game. Leaving tracks, in BBs case empty jam glass shards. They would leave them in places they knew the other often went around, to show they were hunting or ready to be hunted. Also a way to tell them how close they were.

Sawyer prepared herself for his appearance any second now, ready to turn on the chainsaw as she moved up the alley. She hadn't heard anything at all, his foot steps suddenly sounded so close to her, she turned around to see his grinning face, he swung the blade at her...

* * *

All right, that's it ^.^

I hope you enjoyed it.

I really feel like the two of them could enjoy a game like this, and really, I'm surprised no one seems to have picked up on them for a pairing before :) I think they're great together.

I'm hoping to make a few more chapters, going in more detail about their romance, but no promises.

Feel free to leave a review, and thank you for reading ^.^


End file.
